The true story of the Dragon
by fire-dragonz
Summary: A story of Shendu's past.... No one is born evil....Shendu is quite OOC here but it is all about how he changed over the years so bare with me ppl.
1. The beginning

The true story of the dragon 

The characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to Jackie chan adventures. Well except characters who do not appear in any of the 6 series of the hit cartoon show.

Oh by the way, I'm making shendu the youngest because that's what I have always thought he was.

I wrote this story because I am a big fan of Shendu and on a lot of the stories I have read he is really horrible and mean and I thought well… he has to have a sort of good side, maybe something happened to make him the way he is.

So… with that here goes! -

In the middle of the city now known as Hong Kong, stood a large cliff, a grand palace was situated at the top, within this palace were 10 creatures known as demons. Many demons lived throughout the world, they were known as the main rulers of Earth. Humans believed demons to be unique and had created the idea that the demons were sent by the Gods. Humans learnt to accept that the demons killed humans and saw it as a sacrifice to the Gods. Little did the human race know that the demons were not sent from the Gods and were instead sent by the creatures of the Underworld.

Most demons had a lust for blood, their very bodies were cursed by the Underworld, inside each one of them was a great evil that was to escape during the course of their immortality. One demon possessed the strongest evil of all, he, was completely oblivious to this fact as were his family. The demon's name was Shendu.

Shendu was still a young demon, in fact he was not even a pure demon as his body consisted of Dragon genes. Dragons were said to be extremely noble creatures and unfortunately were becoming extinct in recent years due to a group known as "The Dragon Slayers". Shendu lived with his father, Grad Zue, his mother, Lilia Sikra, and his seven siblings, Tchang Zu, Tso Lan, Po Kong, Dia Gui, Bia Tza, Xiao Fung and HsiWu. Each an every one of the demons were different in his or her own way but some had similar interests. For instance, Tchang Zu and Dia Gui were both very strong and loved violence and power. Po Kong and Xiao Fung seemed content with food and sleep, they were happy to live life day to day, Bia Tza, Two Lan and HsiWu could get along with almost all of them if they wanted but all 3 of them occasionally liked their own company. Shendu, however was the youngest and was the black sheep of his family. He didn't like to socialize with his siblings at all and often went off exploring by himself. Shendu's age was the equivalent to a 7 year old in human years. One day, Shendu decided to go in to the small village near his family's palace. Today, would be the day he met a person that would change his life.


	2. Dii Xweng

Dii Xweng 

The characters in this story do not belong to me, they belong to Jackie chan adventures. Well except characters who do not appear in any of the 6 series of the hit cartoon show.

Oh by the way, I'm making shendu the youngest because that's what I have always thought he was.

Before reaching the village, Shendu transform into his human disguise, demons were able to walk freely in their true forms but Shendu liked to explore the lives of humans as well as his own kind. Shendu's human disguise was a young boy, around 7 years of age, he had golden blonde spiked up hair, which was an unusual hair colour for the Chinese region but Shendu enjoyed sticking out from a crowd, his eyes were bright green, and he was quite tanned in skin colour. He wore a red martial arts outfit with gold lining and a large Golden dragon on the back.

After transforming, Shendu entered the village and began to search around for anything interesting. Several moments after aimlessly wondering around the market stalls and swiping an apple from a fruit stand he noticed something that did catch his eye. A demonic family were arguing with what seemed to be one of their siblings. He looked to be the smallest of them and was getting beat up quite badly. Shendu had never seen this family before, surely if they lived near by his Mother and Father would have been introduced to them. The family stopped hurting the small, male demon and began to walk away laughing in the process. Shendu watched curiously as the demon, now left alone stood up and limbed away to a tree covered area. Shendu was an extremely curious, young demon and decided to follow the other demon to find out what was going on and see if he was okay. After a few minutes of creeping through the forest like area where the demon had gone he eventually found the boy, sitting on a cliff side. Shendu cautiously walked towards him, forgetting that he was still in his human form.

"Are you okay?" Shendu asked kindly, appearing behind the small demon.

The demon, who was quite shocked, looked Shendu up and down, " My family says a demon should never associate with humans, please go away," he said, going back to watching the world go by. "Wha.." Shendu began but then realised he was still in his human disguise. " Oh, no, no, look…" he said, making his human eyes turn a ruby, red colour. " I'm a demon not a human." The other demon stared into his now demonic eyes. "Oh, I guess you're here to laugh at how pathetic I am or here to shout at me for being such a disgrace to demons like everyone else seems to," he said, lowering his head in shame. Shendu was saddened that the demon thought he would do such a thing but in a way felt he could relate to him. "No, I'm not going to do either of those things, I just came to see if you were okay," he said placing a hand on the demon's shoulder. " I'm fine, thank you," the boy replied bluntly. Shendu was expecting a better reply but nevertheless began to bring up another conversation. "My name's Shendu, were those other demons your family?" he asked. The boy turned his gaze to Shendu, " My name is Dii Xweng, and yes unfortunately that was my family you saw, they don't treat me that well, I think it's because I am the youngest of my family." He replied, sadly. "It's okay, don't be sad Dii Xweng, I am the youngest of my family too, they also hurt me just to make themselves feel stronger, I'm known to my siblings as "The Black Sheep" of the family just because I see things differently from them," Shendu said, reassuringly. This comment seemed to make Dii Xweng respond more, " you…you're the outcast of your family too? I never thought anyone was treated the way I am treated, I've never been able to relate with anyone about that before," he answered softly. There was a moment's silence, both the young demons gazed at the landscape beyond the Cliffside where they stood. Shendu eventually broke the silence by asking, " I've not seen you around here before Dii Xweng, where are you from?" Dii Xweng told Shendu that his family recently moved near here from Japan, to allow a change of scenery. The two demons began to chat to each other as if they had known each other all their lives, they stayed they're for hours, just forgetting the time, speaking about anything and everything. That was until and angry voice was heard from the distance. "Dii Xweng! Get your ass over here! You are soo dead! Making me come out here in the bloody dark to come and get you! You're for it midget! Don't think I can't sense where you are!" Dii Xweng looked around him abruptly, Shendu jumped slightly at the sound of the shouting. "Who's that Dii Xweng?" Shendu asked quietly. Dii Xweng gazed solemnly behind him, beyond the trees where he had first ran into. " That's my big brother, Draka Fii, the demon of wood, he sounds pretty angry, I better go," with that Dii Xweng began to walk away. "Wait!" Shendu shouted behind him. "I wanna see you again, we can meet here, please say yes!" he asked, hopefully. Dii Xweng turned towards Shendu and smiled "At Midday, tommorow, is that okay?" Shendu nodded excitedly "See you there Dii Xweng!" They exchanged smiles and then Dii Xweng left to face his brother's fury.


	3. Tragedy Strikes

Hi a special thanks to Dragolover1 and Mireia for their reviews, much appreciated, this chapter is quite long. Not giving the story away but remember that I mentioned a group called "The Dragon Slayers" in chapter 1. Enjoy! Oh yeh, I don't own any characters from jca. - I wish I did cos they rock:P

The next day came quickly and Shendu set off to meet Dii Xweng, together they spent hours on end exploring, chatting, playing and doing what all best friends do. They met everyday at their special place, the area where they had first met. Together they had built a sturdy platform and attached a rope swing to the tree that was rooted by the Cliffside, they would play for hours on end on it.. It felt like the two had known each other all their life.

A year after the two had met, Shendu was walking back home from his day with Dii Xweng. It was around about half six in the evening when he came wandering through the palace entrance.

In the garden, stood two of his brothers, Tchang Zu and Dai Gui, both were extremely powerful and loved violence. Shendu thought it were best if he avoided them and saved himself from bruises. He began to sneak past the duo but was unfortunately interrupted by a booming voice, " Where do you think you're going Shendu?" asked Tchang Zu curiously. "Uh… just…inside," Shendu replied, smiling hesitantly. "Mother and Father are out and we cannot have dinner till they return," said Tchang Zu in an orderly way. Dai Gui snorted and said, "But Dai Gui and Tchang Zu are hungry, so we are away to find some mortals to feed on," Shendu nodded and began to walk towards the palace doors. " Care to join us brother?" asked Tchang Zu, his lips curving into a smirk. Shendu's head turned in interest, none of his family had asked him to join in their activities before, he was always the odd one out. "HA! Dai Gui would love to see that, how do you kill your prey Shendu?" Dai Gui said jokingly. Shendu's eyes lowered towards the ground, in all honesty, he had never killed a human before. Most demons had their first kill at the age of 3 or 4 but he had never got around to it, he much preferred to explore the world around him or be creative in his own way. The voice of Tchang Zu awoke him from his thoughts, " You have killed someone right Shendu?" Shendu looked at his brothers, he bit his lips, knowing what was coming. "YOU HAVEN'T!" shouted Dai Gui and turned to Tchang Zu who laughed, shook his head and said, " How old are you? Say you're about 5 or 6 or something in human years," Dai Gui nodded, "yeh I think he's 5," Shendu smiled nervously, " I'm eight," (And then Tchang Zu + Dai Gui made face like this OoO) Tchang Zu again shook his head, and Dai Gui burst into a fit of laughter, " You really wanna learn how to lie, maybe spare yourself some dignity… and HURT!" with that Tchang Zu hurled a large thunderbolt towards Shendu's chest. The impact sent Shendu flying towards a nearby tree, he bashed his head and lay groggily on the grass below the tree. " Pathetic, you're a disgrace to the family Shendu," Tchang Zu shouted behind him as both he and a laughing Dai Gui walked away.

It took a few moments until Shendu had the strength to wearily bring himself to his feet. "urghh," he groaned, and rubbed his now very painful chest. He lowered his head, ashamed at himself. " I have do prove myself! I have to be a demon!"

Shendu decided that he would taste the blood and flesh of a human the very next day. But, he didn't want to do it alone. " I know I'll ask Dii Xweng!"

Next Day

Shendu arose early, just after the crack of dawn. He went down to the kitchen, his mother Lilia Sikra was already in there. "Morning sweetie," his mother said as he walked into the room. Smiling kindly she asked if he would like some congee (a Chinese porridge like food :P) for breakfast. " Yes please," Shendu murmured. "Something wrong hun?" she asked, walking over to her youngest son and placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. " It's nothing, just something I gotta do today," he replied, a look of determination now on his face. "Well, if you're sure sweetheart," she replied with her usual soft, kind smile. "Here's your …" She began but was interrupted by Shendu, "Crap! I'm supposed to have met Dii Xweng ten minutes ago! Eh… Gotta go! Be back later! Bye Mother!" he shouted as he ran out of the house, towards the town.

His mother remained in the kitchen, slightly confused as she held a bowl of congee in her hand. "Wait… what about your congee?" she asked, more to herself than Shendu. "YUM! Congee! I'll have it!" said a cheery Xiao Fung as he snatched the bowl from his mother's hand and began to gobble it up.

"Sorry I'm late! I'm REALLY sorry… I…!" Shendu began but was cut off by the friendly laugh of his best friend, "heh, it's ok Shendu, calm down, you're just lucky I'm a very patient demon," Dii Xweng said, smiling happily at Shendu. Shendu noticed several bruises and cuts on Dii Xweng's body, his family must be even worse than his own and that took a lot. Still, you had to admire the way Dii Xweng remained happy and had a lust for life. Suddenly Shendu remembered what he was going to ask Dii Xweng. "Dii Xweng, have you ever massacred a human?" The smile on Dii Xweng's face faded and he shook his head. "GREAT!" Shendu shouted excitedly. Dii Xweng looked confused, "It…is?" Shendu nodded happily, "Yeh, you see neither have I and my brothers dislike the fact that I haven't so I thought lets make them proud but I didn't want to do it alone, we could do it together, how hard could it be?" Shendu said very quickly, due to his excitement. Fortunately Dii Xweng understood and nodded, "Yeh, you're right, when should we do it?" he asked, also getting excited at the idea. He had never been very intrigued by massacres but if it made him stronger he would kill as many people as he could. "TONIGHT!" Shendu smiled, bouncing up and down. So it was agreed, both of them would meet at ten in the evening at the exact same spot as always for their first ever kill.

When Shendu got home his father informed the family that their Aunt, Bela Yuri, the demon of light, was to be staying for a few weeks. She was a plump, jolly demon, but could use an evil power of intense light to blind her enemies. The family were to make her feel welcome and when she arrived Shendu was landed with the job of showing her around. Unfortunately the task took several hours as it was a VERY long tour for such a big palace and grounds. Eventually at 11pm he managed to flee the house. Man, he is gonna kill me! Shendu thought as he ran as fast as he could towards the Cliffside. Just before he arrived to the Cliffside he heard what resembled a scream, it was coming from just beyond the town. Curiosity got the better of Shendu, he picked up his pace and sprinted towards the noise.

When he reached the area he saw the most horrific sight. A large, muscular man was hovering above Dii Xweng, he held a large sword in his hands and before Shendu could react the sword was thrust into the heart of his best friend. The man laughed evilly as did his followers who watched the sight form nearby. Anger replaced Shendu's shock as he saw RED!

Dun,dun,dun, next chapter coming soon.


	4. I'll never forget you

I OWN NOTHING! I'm gonna try and making this chapter depressing, sorry :(

I apologize for being an s.o.b Dragolover1 :P

Shendu could feel his blood boil, flame surrounded his body as he took his true form. His bright green eyes were replaced with a blood like red colour. His skin transformed into dirty green scales. He let out an almighty dragon roar that made the earth tremble in fear.

The crowd surrounding Dii Xweng turned around, some fled, others were frozen with fear while others tried to look fierce, failing miserably. All except for one, the man who had wounded Dii Xweng remained completely still. He stared at Shendu coldly and merely smirked. He took out a small cloudy, grey orb from his pocket and said, "I think we have overstayed our welcome, do not worry Shendu we WILL meet again."

With that he threw the orb to the ground and both himself and his gang vanished into mid air.

Shendu ran to his friend, turning into his human form so that he could speak to his friend face to face. "Dii Xweng! Dii Xweng! Can you hear me? DII XWENG!" he yelled, holding his best friend in his arms. The figure of the shadow demon stirred and he faintly said, "Guess I chose the wrong humans to try and kill," he smiled, trying to laugh but ended up wincing in pain. "I'm sooo sorry! I didn't… My Aunt… I had to…" Shendu began but was cut off by the hoarse voice of Dii Xweng, "It's okay, I'm just glad you're here," Silence was cast upon the two friends as they thought of what was to come. Eventually Dii Xweng broke the silence, " Shendu, I'm not gonna make it …" Shendu's eyes widened at his friend's words. "Of course you are Dii Xweng! Hang in there! It'll be ok! I promise!" Shendu was shaking in fear. Dii Xweng began to splutter and cough up blood, his chest now dyed crimson red. " I'm going to die Shendu but listen, you have made my life bearable, you have turned the pain of my family into happiness, you are the only friend I have ever had, my best friend…" He said desperately, clinging to Shendu with all his strength, "I'll never forget you, I'll always be here for you…" Dii Xweng screamed in agony, biting his lip, he forced himself to continue his speech. "Don't forget me." Chi poured out of Dii Xweng, his flimsy body sunk into Shendu, everything was silent. Dii Xweng was gone.

Tears streamed from Shendu's eyes, his throat was dry and he ached all over. He clung to the corpse of his friend, he didn't want to let go. A loud rumble was heard and a flash of lightning appeared from behind grey clouds, the sky was filled with darkness and the rain began to pour. Nothing seemed right anymore to Shendu, he was shivering all over, he was covered in his best friend's blood.

After several hours of processing what had happened, Shendu eventually brought himself to his feet. He carefully held the lifeless figure of Dii Xweng in his arms.

"You will not be forgotten, I will not forget you," Shendu whispered, his face trying to show what he was feeling, but no one could know what he was feeling, no one could understand his pain.

Shendu arrived at the Cliffside, the rain still battered and the only light given was the occasional flash of lightning. Shendu gently laid Dii Xweng on the ground. Shendu had no idea what he was doing, raw emotion took control of him, all he knew was that Dii Xweng would not go without a name, without a grave to rest in. Shendu got on his hands and knees and began to furiously dig up the earth, soil and small rocks sprayed everywhere until eventually, after all Shendu's nails were practically ripped off, his hands full of blisters and cuts, he had made a hole large enough to place Dii Xweng in. Tears still rapidly fell from Shendu's eyes as he picked Dii Xweng up and placed him in the grave. Shendu stood and admired his work, " I'm sorry you didn't get a coffin Dii, you deserve far better than this. I would give anything for you to be here with me, I… just don't know what to do anymore, but I promise you won't be forgotten, you shall remain in my heart always no matter what happens. Enjoy heaven Dii Xweng, that's where you are, that's where you belong. I'll…I'll miss you so much Dii." Shendu choked on his tears, after a few minutes he regained his breath, sighing deeply he began to throw soil on to Dii Xweng. After fully covering the hole, he looked at the tree where he and Dii Xweng had played so many times before. He walked over to the trunk of the tree, avoiding the patch where Dii Xweng lay. Dii Xweng's blood on his body had dried, Shendu picked up a carved stone from the ground and brought it to his skin, closing his eyes he tore open his wrist. Blood gushed everywhere but Shendu did not feel it, he was numb, his body felt nothing. Using the blood, he wrote on the trunk of the tree, " In memory of Dii Xweng, the best friend in the world, though you're gone, I know you're looking down on me from heaven, I'll never forget you, I love you Dii,"

So…. What you think? Was it sad enough? Oh btw the I love you thing was not homosexual sort of way, you know more the best friend sort of way, just in case you thought different :P the nest chapter is kinda sad too, I'm sorry, but it is a tragedy story, I'm not sure though, we'll just have to wait and see when I start writing it. Or do you want me to end here?

Thanks for reading xxx luv you all -


	5. Lilia Sikra

For the record, I would just like to say I'm not really a depressive person, so don't think I'm all sad and stuff all the time, I'm usually hyper on Dr Pepper and HAPPY:D

But this is a tragedy story so don't expect too much happy moments, there will be some though, usually ending in sadness. I'm SORRY in advance. :P

Thanks for the reviews, I STILL own nothing from jca, Dammit! ( I want Shendu!

Shendu changed a lot after the death of Dii Xweng. He never slept, instead he drew pictures of his feelings and of his best friend. His usual bright red clothing changed to the darkest of black. Shendu did not speak to anyone, he didn't even argue with Bia Tza! He barely left his room. Nobody knew what happened, nobody seemed to care, except for one person… Shendu's mother, Lilia Sikra.

A faint knock was heard at Shendu's door but he didn't care, his only thoughts remained on the sketch he was drawing. It was a beautiful picture of Dii Xweng, shining in the moonlight, shadows cast everywhere. The perfect picture for a shadow demon.

The door quietly opened, and in stepped his mother. Shendu didn't look at her, his eyes remained glued to the drawing. "Shendu," she said softly, she walked over to him and crouched down to look at her youngest son. He was a mess, nothing like he had been a few days ago. He had become extremely thin and ill looking and it seemed as if he no longer possessed emotion for anyone. She cast her gaze to the drawing, " Is that your friend?" she asked, kindly, trying to make conversation." My BEST friend," replied Shendu, darkly. His mother was taken back by his tone of voice but tried to continue the conversation, " oh, I'm sorry… you have a real gift for art you know?" she said smiling sweetly at him. Shendu looked up from his drawing and stared at her, his face was completely blank. " I used to love art, I used to sketch away constantly when I was your age," she said, reminiscing about her youth. Shendu looked slightly confused, "Used to?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. " Things changed and I find that I had no time on my hands to do the thing I loved most… I miss it really." She said, her smile fading. " You should always make time for something that you love most, art… calms me down, it helps me reflect on things." Shendu said, placing a hand on his mother's shoulder comfortingly.

" I choose to draw my emotions or write them down rather than talk them over with someone," he said, handing his mother a load of paper, " this should explain why I have been acting so odd," he said, looking away from his mother. Lilia took the papers in her hand and began to flick through them. It was as if every piece of paper was a bit of Shendu's heart, they told a story, the first sketch was full of happiness, the day that Dii Xweng and Shendu had met, it ended with the death of Dii Xweng. " Dii Xweng… is… dead?" she asked after what felt like an eternity of silence. Shendu nodded, solemnly.

Lilia grabbed her son in her arms and hugged him. Shendu returned the emotion. He had found someone, someone who cared, life would get better, he knew his mother would help him through.

It was hard, Shendu would never forget the death of Dii Xweng, and every now and then he would see the horrific death scene in his dream, causing him to wake up, shaking with tears in his eyes. Luckily there was always someone to catch those tears, his mother.

Spending time with her made Shendu feel a lot better, he began to realise that he shared a lot in common with his mother. They would prepare dinner together and would often go read and sketch together.

It was nearing 1am, but Shendu could not sleep, at 3am him and his mother would sneak out the palace to go and paint the beautiful Chinese surroundings, Shendu couldn't wait.

At 2am Shendu could wait no longer and began to prepare himself. He changed into

His old, original red and gold clothing, yes, things were looking up and day-by-day he was regaining himself, besides red suited him far more than black. He walked out of his door only to find his mother standing in front of him, she held all her art equipment under one of her arms, " Sorry, couldn't sleep, was too excited," she whispered, smiling that beautiful smile she always smiled. Shendu returned the emotion and replied saying, "yes, me too, are you ready to go mother?" She nodded in reply, Shendu grabbed his art equipment under his arm and with his remaining, empty hand he took his mothers hand and the walked off together arm and arm.

Everything was quiet and peaceful at night, it was like a whole new world. Shendu and Lilia walked through a forest terrain that led to a beautiful lake and mountainside that both wished to sketch and paint. They stopped every few minutes to look at flowers and plants, Lilia Sikra was the demon of nature, she could identify and use all plants and flowers to her advantage. Shendu was interested in the species of plants, if his mother liked them then he too enjoyed nature. They eventually reached the clearing and began to set up their art equipment, they sketched and painted till sunrise, after watching the sun rise, Lilia said, " Shendu thanking you for letting me relive my youth, I've not had so much fun and freedom in such a long time, you are extremely talented and special, don't let anyone tell you any different, there are people in the world that may wish to hurt you, please don't let them, believe in yourself, you are never alone. I love you Shendu," She stroked his cheek and gave him a motherly kiss. After gathering her equipment she stood up, offering her hand to Shendu, he took it and they walked hand in hand home.

They reached the forest terrain and Shendu began pointing out plants and flowers that his mother had told him of previously, he got all their names and descriptions exactly right and Lilia praised him and both smiled and laughed playfully. But it did not stay that way for a group of people were watching them.

From out of nowhere a group of warriors appeared, two of them grabbed Shendu's arms whilst another two grabbed his mothers. A figure appeared from out of the shadows, one Shendu immediately recognised as Dii Xweng's killer. Anger filled Shendu as he tried to break free from the grips of the men. He saw his mother being placed in front of the leader, the demon killer. Never before in his life had Shendu seen his mother so angry, her eyes glowed the fiercest of red and she screamed, " GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF MY SON!" Vines and branches leapt forward at her request and began to beat the two men that held Shendu. Shendu was released and began to rush towards his mother.

"I not too keen on your power over nature," said Dii Xweng's killer sternly. " I think I may just take it away form you," he walked over to Lilia and threw a purple orb towards her, Lilia screamed as her chi was released from her body, she was no longer in demon form, instead she was human. In her human form she had golden, blonde, long hair and bright green eyes, she wore a rich red kimono and her skin was beautifully pale.

The orb turned a green colour and the angry plants and branches died out and stopped attacking the warriors.

" Leave her alone! Stop following me! Leave me alone!" Shendu yelled as he ran over to attack the man with the orb. Before Shendu could reach him, the man drew his sword and stabbed it into Lilia's heart. "NOOOOOOOOO!!!" Shendu screamed, he reached the man and went to kill him with every ounce of strength he possessed. Before he could do so the man took his sword from Lilia's heart and placed it in front of Shendu's neck, he pushed it downwards leaving nothing for Shendu to do but kneel on the ground to avoid death. " Who are you?" Shendu croaked, he had so many mixed emotions through him, the one that showed most now was fear. The tall man laughed, he was tanned and had long, black, plaited hair, he also had a long goatee. He wore a blue kimono with deadly armour that had spikes on his shoulder pads. " I am Yurashki, the most powerful Dragon Slayer throughout the world." He replied. " But… my mother is not a dragon!" Shendu yelled, tears in his eyes. " Do not take that tone with me dragon, I could kill you right now if I so wished!" Yurashki yelled back, but Shendu no longer cared the two people he loved most were dead, he had no one left to love he did not care for his siblings or father, they never cared for him and meant very little to Shendu. " NO! I'll do as I wish! I don't care kill me now if you wish you psychopath! " Shendu shouted forcefully, he just didn't, couldn't care anymore. Yurashki's eyes filled with anger as he went to thrust the sword into Shendu's throat but before he did he managed to stop himself. " Ha, you are such a young dragon, you have not even reached adolescence, I would slay you now but it would be a pointless win, I enjoy a challenge, besides I'd love to see you suffer." He said evilly. " You didn't challenge Dii Xweng! He was young and you still brutally murdered him!" Shendu spat back at him. " Ha! That pipsqueak! He was worthless! He would never amount to anything! HE did not have a prophecy behind his name!" Yurashki replied. Shendu would have yelled at him for calling his best friend weak had he not mentioned a prophecy. " A… prophecy … what prophecy?" Shendu whispered.

Yurashki laughed and threw his infamous grey, cloudy orb to the ground causing him and his followers to vanish.

The last words Shendu heard from the man were, " All in good time Shendu, all in good time,"


	6. Is this the end for Shendu?

I own nothing, thank you for the reviews!

Shendu knelt down beside the motionless figure of his mother, her skin was pale and her human eyes were so blank, when Shendu's eyes locked on to his mothers the harsh reality hit him. His mother was dead, he would never see her again.

It was also at that moment he realised there was no one left. There was no one that he loved left in the world. There were moments when he liked the rest of his family, but those moments were few and it had only ever been like, never love. These Dragon Slayers had murdered the two people Shendu loved. Even if I did find someone else to love, those slayers would come and kill them to torture me, Shendu thought to himself. There was a brief silence until Shendu made up his mind. Then so be it, if the people I love die, then I shall no longer feel love for anyone or anything, what has happened is in the past, I must move on, even if there isn't much to move on to. Shendu decided.

Shendu was still young and not very strong but managed to pick up his mother's corpse and carry it back to the safety of their palace. On reaching the palace Shendu saw that all his family were waiting on the grounds, they must have sensed a death. When they saw who it was, some gasped, others cried whilst many gave Shendu a cold and threatening stare.

Shendu shakily laid his mother's body before his father. He stood up and bowed then walked several feet away from him. Hsi Wu, who was normally quiet and who had been crying looked at Shendu desperately, " Shendu… what happened to mother?" he asked, barely containing his sorrow. Everyone's eyes turned to Shendu, he could feel them burning into his skin. " I… em… I… well…" Shendu began but was interrupted by the bellowing of Dai Gui, " SHENDU MURDERED MOTHER!" he yelled, his fists shaking with anger. Most of the siblings nodded in agreement and went forward to attack Shendu, they would have made it had they not heard the whisper of their father's voice.

" Perhaps this has something to do with the prophecy, if so then already it is too late to save you from yourself Shendu, you must be destroyed!" After saying these words a silence was cast over them all, his father, Grad Zue stared at Shendu his eyes possessed so much wisdom yet at the same time Shendu could feel so much hate. The silence was interrupted by Tchang Zu yelling " GET HIM!" with this the other demons ran forth to brutally murder their youngest brother, yet another interruption was heard, one that saved Shendu's life. " Father, I cannot apologize more, please no that I respect and honour you with all I can possibly possess but I do not and cannot agree with this, Shendu is my brother, your son. I do not believe he would ever kill his own mother…" Tso Lan began but Grad Zue interrupted " Yes! But the prophecy!" he yelled, Tso Lan nodded calmly, " Yes I am aware of the prophecy Father but this was not mentioned in it, the only thing you know for sure about the prophecy is that it is based on Shendu and his actions throughout life,!" Tso Lan continued but was once again interrupted, not by Grad Zue but by Shendu, " WHAT PROPHECY! I have heard so much of this prophecy but know nothing of its meaning! If it is about myself surely I have the right to know what it says about me!" He yelled in anger and frustration. Surprisingly Tso Lan kept the same calm expression throughout all this mess. He continued his speech ignoring Shendu's comment. " I have seen how close Shendu has been with Mother over the past few months and from that I can see Shendu would never wish to murder her, though if you are in doubt perhaps you should let Shendu tell you his story without any interruptions." Tso Lan finished, he looked at Shendu with utmost calmness and nodded gently. Shendu never took time to talk to Tso Lan, he never really communicated with him at all but from this day on he would respect Tso Lan far more than anyone living in this world, Tso Lan had saved his life. Grad Zue nodded, his expression was calm, " Please son, tell us your story."

And so Shendu told his family everything about the night. After he was finished there was another silence as everyone processed what had happened. " Shendu, you look tired, go to bed and rest, everyone else go to the sitting room, Tchang Zu please lift your mother and bring her with you," Grad Zue ordered, breaking the silence. " But I…" Shendu complained, " BED!" Grad Zue interrupted, glaring at his youngest son.

Shendu nodded solemnly and walked up to his room, he went to bed but did not sleep.

He couldn't sleep, he lay awake and every now and again he could hear the voices of his family downstairs, he could tell from some of his siblings bellows that they did not believe his story. Shendu did not want to be flagged as a murderer, he could no longer face his family, he just wanted to escape. His emotions were taking over him and before he knew it Shendu was crying his heart out, desperately trying to cry everything away, he wanted so badly to just go away. Away from life itself.

Shendu regained himself and crept out of his bedroom and down the hall, on the walls were ornaments and pictures but they were not of interest to him, eventually he reached what he was looking for, on the wall stood a decorative samurai sword. Shendu took it off the wall and walked back to his room with it. He closed the door and walked to the centre of the room. " You will not kill me Yurashki! For I am not completely useless, I can do that myself!" he shouted. Shendu lifted the sword above his head, he gulped and slowly began to lower it towards himself. Shendu no longer wished to live.

EEEEK!!! HE IS GOING TO KILL HIMSELF! Maybe I will just leave it here and be evil, make you wonder what happens. Mwa ha ha haaaa!

Lol, no I'm not that bad, honest! Next chapter soon!

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed so far btw, your reviews mean a lot to me, so thanks:)


	7. A Father and Son chat

Hi again! Hmmm, so yeh, where did I end the last chapter? Oh yeh! I remember Shendu was about to kill himself with a samurai sword. Well, that kind of leaves me with nothing else to write about seeing as the story is about him, so I guess I'll save him from death, I have the power to do that what with being the author and all! Even though I own nothing belonging to jca :(

Just before the blade struck into Shendu, Tso Lan opened the door, his face kept the same calm expression it always possessed, using his gravitational powers he took the sword from Shendu's hands. " Shendu, doing such a thing would be futile, I understand things may seem bad but to even think of such a drastic action is not at all wise," Tso Lan said coldly, or was it gently? Shendu tried so hard to understand Tso Lan but his head was sore, he felt sick, he was dizzy and… and… he fell to the ground and burst into tears.

Tso Lan looked at his brother who was knelt on the ground crying, Tso Lan knew what Shendu needed was someone to comfort him but he had never been good at comforting, awkwardly he knelt beside Shendu who was still crying. Before Tso Lan could even attempt to help Shendu a pair of arms were flung onto his thin, alien like body.

Shendu didn't know why he did it, but Tso Lan was there, again he had saved his life and right now Shendu needed a hug, no matter who it was from. Shendu would have hugged Tchang Zu or Bai Tsa if they had been in the room at the time!

Tso Lan was taken aback by the sudden outburst from Shendu but tried his hardest to continue the hug, though hugs were really not his speciality.

Tso Lan was freezing, you would think having four arms would make the hug better but it was no where near as good as his mothers. Shendu shook the thoughts of his mother out of his head, it was in the past! She was in the past! Love was completely in the past!

Shendu knew that he could never love Tso Lan and knew Tso Lan would never love him. He abruptly ended the hug and apologized for being stupid, crying and the sudden hug then left, leaving Tso Lan alone.

Several days after Lilia Sikra's death her funeral was held. It was a sad and silent time, the family of demons stood on a Cliffside surrounding their mothers body which lay burning in the night's sky. Shendu was among them and ignoring some of his family's cold stares and horrible comments he focused on the fire. " I love you mother but you must understand my plan, you were always telling me to follow my heart, though I no longer seem to possess one, especially one that has the emotion of love, I will never forget you nor Dii Xweng but I must move on, I realise now that my death will not help me, we all die and I will wait for my time to come instead of trying to rid my life by myself." Shendu thought to himself as he watched his mother's body set alight. Some of his siblings cried that day but not Shendu. He had no tears left to cry, he was sad but he knew he was placed on this Earth for a reason and was determined to find it.

Shendu was the equivalent of an almost 9-year-old human when Dii Xweng died and was nearing 11 years of age when his mother died. The next part of the story is when Shendu is the age of a 14-year-old human.

After his mother's death, Shendu's father banned Shendu from leaving the palace grounds unaccompanied, he told Shendu that it was for his own good and would stop the prophecy. Shendu was still to learn the full meaning of the prophecy but he knew it was based around him and had something to do with power. Grad Zue's order was never obeyed as Shendu always went out on his own, he still had the same love for adventure as he had when he was a child. Shendu travelled up mountains, in and out of caves, through forests and valleys, basically anywhere and everywhere. Along the way Shendu gathered many artefacts and other precious items that he kept hidden in his room. He hated being trapped in the house and loved getting up at the crack of dawn to explore. One morning, just as Shendu was preparing to leave the house and hopefully find more treasure his Father came into the room.

Grad Zue walked over and told him to sit on his bed, Shendu did so and Grad Zue sat beside him. This was the closest his Father had ever been to him, Shendu wished that were a nice thing but he knew something was wrong. " Shendu, I am very sorry for having banned you from going outside the palace on your own, I know it can't be easy being locked up here all the time but you have managed to cope quite well, the problem is…" his father paused his speech as if trying to think of how to say the next part, after a few moments he continued, " the problem is… you seem to have difficulties in communication, I don't want you to always feel alone which is why I have…" again he stopped but this time to clear his throat, " I have arranged for you to wed Shendu." He stopped his speech and gave time for Shendu to process the situation, " But…I…" Shendu began but his Father interrupted, " Now I know you are still young Shendu but you seemed to have matured a lot since…well…since… you know, anyway I really believe this will be good for you," Shendu tried to complain but before he could say anything his Father nodded and walked out the room.

"Great, just as I was beginning to get on with my life," Shendu though to himself and collapsed on to his bed, dreading of what was to come. After all how are you suppose to have a fiancée when you can't and won't love anyone.

What do you think? Next chapter soon…. - R+R plz


	8. Kia D'Amor

Lol, yeh well heres the next chapter, chapter 8 already, wow.

And yes Dragolover1 I do REALLY like Shendu, I don't know I just have a sudden urge to be evil towards him, because yeh, I'm weird like that. But life is good! I have actually decided what I am going to do with this fic. Drago will definitely be in the last chapter, ignore what I wrote on Of a Mermaid and Dragon because it's not true anymore.

I'M GOING RATE THIS M, there will be some romance and stuff so yeh, just to be safe M it is.

A few days later Shendu's fiancée arrived at the palace. She too was a dragon.

Her scales were a pink/red colour (like the dragon off of shrek!), she wore a bright, pink kimono and had the usual crimson, red demon eyes. Her name was Kia D'Amor, she was the Demon of Love. " Great, just what I'm trying to avoid," Shendu thought to himself as he was introduced to his future wife. There was no denying that she was beautiful but there was something about her, something Shendu didn't like.

It had been a long day of getting to know everything about Kia D'Amor and Shendu was glad to be going to bed. On entering his room he was surprised at what he seen. For no other than Kia D'Amor was getting changed, luckily she did not see him and Shendu quietly shut the door and walked over to his Father's Master bedroom.

He knocked on his Father's door and when hearing a "Come In," he opened the door and went to confront his Father. " Ah, Shendu I thought it would be you, please, sit," said his father beckoning him to some grand furniture. " How may I help you Shendu," asked his Father once Shendu was sitting comfortably. " Father I am curious, did you allow Kia D'Amor to sleep in my bed? I would not normally ask and am not complaining of the matter, I merely wondered where I was suppose to sleep." Shendu told his Father politely. " Ha, my boy you are not going anywhere I purposely wanted Kia D'Amor to share a bed with you," His Father replied. Shendu was still rather confused, " But I thought that was not suppose to happen until the couple was actually married," asked Shendu. " I'll admit it, I may be breaking the rules a little but I wanted to let you know I trust you," replied Grad Zue, he was smiling and must have Shendu would be happy with this, which he certainly was not. Feeling there was nothing else to say, Shendu barely managed a thank you and then quietly left the room.

Over the next few weeks Shendu grew used to Kia D'Amor sharing his bed, that wasn't to say he was happy about it but at least he was used to it. Shendu had to spend all his time with Kia not leaving him much time to explore but at least tomorrow he could be free of her as Kia and Bai Tsa were going out to look for a wedding dress. Shendu wanted to get a good nights sleep so was hoping Kia was already asleep. Unfortunately Kia had another idea, as Shendu walked in to the room the door clicked shut as if a spell had been cast on it. Shendu lifted an eyebrow, as if asking Kia to explain the door situation but she merely beckoned him towards the bed. Shendu hesitantly walked towards her but before he could even fully reach her she grabbed him. Shendu was shocked to see she was not wearing any clothing, " Hey! Kia! What are you doing get off me!" Shendu yelled but she did not listen, instead she looked directly into his eyes. It was as if her eyes hypnotised him, Shendu felt dizzy, he knew she was undressing him but he couldn't do anything about it, he felt completely useless. He had to fight this! He just had to! Everything was going blurry, Shendu had almost given up, he tried one last time and with all his power he eventually managed to loosen himself from her grip. He pushed her away from him, Shendu didn't know what to say to Kia so he decided to say nothing at all, instead he got dressed. He knew the door was locked, when seeing Shendu glance at the door Kia smirked evilly, " Where are you going Shendu? Come back to me," she said, once again trying to lure Shendu towards her with those eyes. Shendu refused to let her win, he noted the window, opened it and leapt out. He sprinted through the Palace grounds and out of the Palace. He didn't know where he was going, the only thing on his mind was running, escaping.

Sorry for the short chapter… So what do you think of Kia? Don't worry Shendu will meet someone nice in the next chapter. Hopefully the next chapter will be up soon, I will probably start writing it tonight but for now I am away out with my friend, I'll leave your to think about what's gonna happen next. -


	9. Maya Suri

Here's the next chapter!

I own nothing!…

Me: "Can't I have Shendu?"

JCA producers shake of heads + rolling of their eyes

Me: cries :'(

Shendu: There, there Megan I 3 yoooo!

Me: YAY! walks off with Shendude! -

Anyway…

Shendu's heart was thumping, he felt as if Kia was after him, following him, pursuing him, hunting him down as if he were mere prey. Quickly he transformed into his human state, a form that Kia would not recognise. His form looked the same as when he was younger though it was a little taller and had aged by a few years. Eventually Shendu stopped to catch his breath, after a few minutes of puffing and panting he was about to continue his escape and would have done so had he not had seen a young woman crying on a Cliffside. On looking further at the woman, Shendu realised that it was no ordinary Cliffside that she was sitting on, little did she know that it was the burial ground of his best friend Dii Xweng.

Curiosity had always been one of Shendu's weaker aspects so he walked forward to find out what was wrong with the female and try to help and comfort her in any way he could. After all, if Kia was really on his trail she would not suspect anything suspicious of a man and a woman talking on a Cliffside, she would probably walk right on past.

Shendu quietly walked towards the woman, she was kneeling and her overall covered her tearful face. Shendu placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, which made the young lady jump and scream, " Please leave me alone! Get away from me!"

Shendu was taking aback by the adolescent's warning. When seeing that the man was a stranger the lady gasped and started blurting out apologizes. Shendu could see the woman was clearly frightened. " shhh, it's okay, I shall not hurt you, please let me help you?" Shendu said comfortingly. Shendu knelt beside her, shakily the woman lifted her head to reveal to crimson red pupils. At first Shendu thought she was a demon but he could sense demons and the woman had the same chi as all humans had. Shendu wanted to help the lady, so cast the thought of demons from his head, " My name is Shendu, I couldn't help notice you seemed upset, do you need help? Can I be of any assistance to you?" Shendu asked politely, his emerald, green eyes twinkling with kindness. The woman gulped and stared deep into Shendu's eyes, she eventually made up her mind and answered, " My name is Maya Suri, I wish you could help me but I'm frightened, I know I should tell someone but… I'm…I'm so scared Shendu!" Maya replied and once again burst into tears. Shendu hugged her gently trying to make her calm, " Please Maya, I'd hate to force you to do anything you don't wish to do, my Mother always told me to follow my heart, if your heart tells you to tell someone, that someone being me then please do, if you do not require me in anyway then I shall leave as quietly as I came." Shendu replied kindly.

Maya gulped, nodded and replied, " You are the most trusting and kind man I have ever had the fortune to meet, my heart is telling me to tell you my troubles… that is if you are willing to hear them of course," Maya replied hesitantly. Shendu nodded and asked her to explain her troubles to him in her own time. She took a final gulp and began.

Maya told Shendu of her life as a peasant and how hard it had been growing up. Her father, the breadwinner of the family did not have enough money to support him and when one of the wealthier citizens asked Maya to marry their son, she was forced to accept. They were to be married in only a few, short days yet Maya had told Shendu that the time leading up to the wedding had been extremely long and painful. For her fiancée beat her and bruised her and once he had hurt her he then forced her to make love to him. Maya explained to Shendu that she had wanted to tell someone for so long but the only people she had were her parents and if she confided in them she knew they would not believe her and beat her for lying.

At the end of her tale Maya burst in to tears, surprisingly so did Shendu, perhaps not burst in to tears but he did shed a tear or two for the horrible events that Maya had faced throughout her life. Shendu realised that he should be sad for what had happened to Maya but in a way he was also happy, he had found another person who was sad and lonely, something he could truly relate to.

Maya stopped crying, she noticed Shendu was crying and asked him what was wrong. So he told her, he told her about absolutely everything, Dii Xweng and his Mother's deaths, the slayers, how he was a demon, of his family, absolutely everything and she listened.

Together theytalked, and shed tears for one another, related to each other and told each other things they had never dared tell anyone else. Though many of the stories were that of sadness and loneliness Shendu had never felt so happy in years. Shendu learnt many things of Maya, Maya was an albino, which was a rare group of humans throughout the world, Maya was always seen as an outsider because of her looks but personally Shendu thought she was beautiful. Her Auburn hair was tied in a loose side pony, her pale skin gleamed in the moonlight and her red pupils glistened as bright as the stars in the sky.

Of course he did not love Maya Suri, of course not, he would not break his personal promise but he had found a friend, as long as he did not get to involved he was sure that Maya would be safe.

Yeh, em so what do you think of Maya Suri? Personally I prefer her a lot more than Kia D'Amor, hmmm, we'll have to see what happens though. I thought I'd make Maya an Albino because they are quite rare and unique and that's what I wanted her character to portray, well, anyways tell me what you think, next chapter soon!


	10. The Talismans

Hello! I am happy today! Hopefully I am gonna go to Pizza Hut for lunch with my friend, so … It's all good! Hopefully this chapter will be good 2! You can be the judge of that thought! (See you are so privileged) :D

Shendu desperately wanted to help Maya, he did not wish for her to return to her evil fiancée. He raked through his mind frantically, the only idea he could think of was that Maya came back to the Palace with him, but I doubt his father and… fiancée would like that. Perhaps she could go in disguise, thought Shendu. What about a servant? No wait, Maya would not like to be a servant, then again it was the only okay idea he had had so far and it would not be permanent, he would decide of what to do. Shendu nervously told Maya of his idea, he hoped he didn't degrade her, normally he wouldn't really mind degrading people, he had been taught how to throughout his life, but there was just something… special about Maya.

Luckily Maya happily agreed to the plan, she said she would go anywhere as long as it were far away from the man that terrified her most in the world. So together the walked back in the moonlight, Shendu kept a calm expression for Maya's sake, though secretly he was dreading going back and having to face Kia D'Amor. " Shendu, I'm so glad I met you, I must admit when you told me you were a demon I was a little scared but you have changed my views on demons forever, thank you Shendu, thank you so much for helping me," Maya said, making Shendu forget his worries. Shendu smiled and they made light conversation until eventually reaching the palace gates. It was almost dawn, the time when the servants awoke. Shendu told Maya to wait by the gates whilst he fetched a uniform. He came back to Maya about 2 or 3 minutes later and handed her the clothing. The uniform surprised Maya, she expected it to me ragged, tattered and frayed but to her surprise it was grand, silky and probably the best thing she would ever have the fortune to way. Maya went behind a bunch of trees and returned several minutes later with uniform on. Shendu smiled, took her hand and escorted her to the Servant's chamber. " I am extremely sorry about this Maya, I assure you I will think of a better plan than this and will help you out," Shendu said apologetically, he felt guilty about making Maya a servant to the family. On the contrary Maya did not seem to mind, she was astonished at everything, every two seconds she would ask Shendu a question or compliment the beauty of his household, Shendu realised how different all this must be to Maya as she had lived in poverty all through her life.

Just as the sun rose Maya and Shendu reached the other servants, Shendu let go of her hand and walked over to the man in charge of the servants. Shendu asked if Maya could be asked to work personally for him, at first the man hesitated at Shendu's request but eventually gave in and nodded. Shendu smiled at Maya and left the servant quarters and returned to his family.

Just before Shendu reached his bedroom his Father walked up to him, " Ah, you are up early, were you going to bid your fiancée and sister goodbye?" his Father asked, Shendu was confused, what did he mean bid goodbye to his fiancée and sibling? Oh! They were going to get a dress! " Em, yes, yes that's what I was doing," Shendu replied, he prayed his father hadn't noticed the hesitation in his voice. Fortunately his Father merely smiled and answered, " Ha, you must not be used to rising so early Shendu, you look tired, why don't you return to bed and rise once you have regained more energy?" his Father asked, Shendu realised that he had had absolutely no sleep at all the night before, neither had Maya, he hoped she was alright. He nodded at his Father's request he walked into his room and collapsed onto the bed, as soon as his head hit the pillow he fell asleep.

Shendu awoke at about 10.30am, strangely he was not hungry, he had too much on his mind for to worry about hunger. He lay on his bed thinking of all the things he had to sort out. He needed to help Maya, he needed to get out of this marriage. He wished there were just something that made everything better. Shendu began to look through all the items and artefacts he had collected through the years, he reached his most recent finds, 12 good luck talismans, they were made of rock and were shaped like an octagon, on each talisman they was one of the twelve animals of the Chinese zodiac. Shendu laughed, heh so much for good luck talismans, he thought to himself, he had found them the day that his Father told him he was to be married. If only you were magical and could solve all my problems, dreamed Shendu. Wait! That's it! I wonder if I could place magic inside each of you! Shendu wondered, maybe he was praying a little too much. But… it couldn't hurt to try. Shendu gathered a few blank scrolls and some writing equipment and began to plan what to do. After and hour or two of scribbling down ideas he left the Palace to go and search for certain ingredients, all the way there he was thinking of Maya, he hoped his plan would work, he so desperately wanted to help her.

After a long, tiring and very hard day, Shendu managed to find a combustion spell and a teleportation spell, if he mixed both together, hopefully he could teleport the combustion power into the talisman. He looked through the different talismans, eventually reaching the one with the dragon sign, hmmm, this talisman will be my favourite, fire and dragon, he took the talisman and placed it next to the two spells.

The moment of truth, Shendu chanted a spell in Chinese and watched both the combustion spell combined with the teleportation spell disperse. Shendu picked up the talisman, which was the only thing left of the three items, please have worked! Please, Shendu wished. He placed the talisman in his hand and squeezed it, he could feel his body heat up, hsi eyes burned a brighter red, the talisman felt like it was being glued to his hand, Shendu panicked and tried to take the talisman from his palm, before he could the palm containing the talisman released a burst of fire. Everything was silent. Co…Comb…Combustion! It worked! Shendu yelled happily, completely ignoring the new hole in his bedroom wall.

Shendu heard footsteps and quickly managed to rid the talisman from his palm and hide it in a container with the others. Shendu's father and other siblings quickly entered the room, " Shendu! What an earth was that! What…what have you done to your wall?" his Father asked angrily. Shendu stared at the hole in his wall, " I…em… had a bad…cough," Shendu lied, his siblings shook their heads and muttered under their breath whilst walking out of the room. " Be more careful Shendu," his Father said before leaving the room.

As soon as everyone had left the room Shendu went back to celebrating, as he was doing so a familiar face walked into the room, " Hello Shendu, you look like you are enjoying yourself," Maya said softly, smiling her beautiful smile, if only the rest of her face were not covered in ugly scars caused by her evil fiancée. Shendu turned around to stare at Maya, he blushed and laughed nervously, Shendu you are an idiot, he thought in his head as he reminisced about the celebration dance he had just done. Maya laughed and then suddenly stopped and asked, " Em…sorry I was told to come here to see if you had any dirty clothing," Shendu turned to her and laughed kindly, " Please Maya, close the door, relax, I don't wish for you to do my dirty work, I'm capable of cleaning filthy washing. Please, I am sure you have had a tiring day, besides I need to tell you something," Shendu replied. Hesitantly Maya went and sat on the edge of Shendu's bed whilst Shendu reopened the container and showed her it's contents. " What are they?" Maya asked curiously, she picked up the sheep talisman and began to examine it. " Well they were originally good luck charms, they one you are holding is powerless, well, right now," Shendu answered, he picked up the dragon talisman, opened the window and said, "But this one, this one is special, check it out," The outline of the dragon symbol light up as it blasted a huge fireball out of the window. Maya jumped at the sudden magic, but soon regained herself and asked Shendu how he did it.

Shendu explained about the idea he had came up with, he showed her the scrolls that he had scribbled plans on, on the plans were the powers that Shendu wished to place in the talismans.

Dragon – The Power of Combustion

Sheep – The Power of Astro Projection

Dog – The Power of Immortality

Snake – The Power of Invisibility

Tiger – The Power of Balance

Rooster – The Power of Levitation

Rabbit – The Power of Super Speed

Ox – The Power of Super Strength

Rat – The Power to give motion to the motionless

Monkey – The Power of transformation

Horse – The Power to heal

Pig - The Power of Heat Beam Eyes

Maya smiled at the piece of paper and then turned her head to face Shendu, " I like it, though I must admit the Pig's power is a bit crazy," she said in her usual friendly tone. Shendu laughed, " Yeh, the pig was the last power I had to think of and I was running out of ideas, oh well you never know when you may need heat beam eyes," he replied happily. Maya nodded, " I wasn't complaining, the crazier the better if you ask me," she said gently. Together they talked about using the powers to attack their fiancées, they both had so many crazy ideas of how to punish them, eventually the talking stopped when Shendu heard the voices of Bai Tsa and Kia D'Amor downstairs. Maya left with Shendu's dirt laundry, much to Shendu's dismay.

Shendu took a deep breath and went downstairs to greet his sister and fiancée, he knew it would be very awkward between Kia and himself.

I'm gonna end the chapter here… cos…. cos… em I want to!

I have the power to do that because I am the author! YAY! I love power! XD

Cya soon xxx


	11. The Truth

Sorry about the last chapter it was pretty boring, so yeh sorry if you have just read it and are now sleepy, my bad :P

Anyway hopefully this one is better, more exciting!

It wasn't as bad as Shendu had thought it would be, both himself and Kia seemed to be civil whilst in public and at night when Kia tried to seduce Shendu he managed to do a good job of ignoring her and avoiding her hypnotising eyes. At 3am each morning, Shendu would quietly get up and collect a powerless talisman, he would then go out and retrieve the necessary items, just before dawn Shendu would teleport the certain power into each different talisman.

It was 2.30am, Kia had finally stopped hassling Shendu and went to sleep, today was the last day of putting powers into the talisman, today would be even more special as Maya was going to join him on his journey. Shendu silently got out of bed and took the dog talisman, the final of twelve. He jumped out of the window and went to meet Maya who was waiting for him in the Palace courtyard. Little did Shendu know, that Kia D'Amor was not sleeping.

Shendu met Maya and together they walked hand and hand out of the Palace, luckily the journey they faced was not a long one, thought with the power of speed and levitation on their side neither minded the distance. The Immortality spell and ingredients were held on top of a large Chinese mountain that was inhabited by monks, Shendu was certain the items they needed would be easy to attain as they had the power of invisibility. Normally Shendu would not have let Maya travel with him as it could be dangerous but with eleven out of twelve talismans with them he was positive nothing could go wrong.

They reached the top of the cliff, with a little help form rooster of course. Linking in, Shendu used the snake talisman and both went invisible. They crept into the room that held the items they needed, grabbed them and sneaked off, they were just about to leave the mountain and prepare the spell when no other than Kia D'Amor came from the edge of the mountain. " Don't try and escape Shendu! I can sense you!" she yelled angrily. Kia looked a mess, her kimono was dirty and ripped form climbing the mountain, her make up was smeared and some of her beautiful scales had torn off leaving droplets of blood in their place.

" I am going to deal with Kia once and for all, take the immortality ingredients, the spell and the other talismans and wait for me at the palace gates." Shendu whispered to Maya. " No Shendu you need the talismans more than I do, besides I want to wait here with you," Maya replied. Shendu didn't like the sound of the idea, " Maya I may have to hurt her, something I don't wish you to see," Shendu replied nervously. Maya laughed quietly, " Shendu, I don't care you give her exactly what she deserves," she said defiantly. Shendu laughed and handed Maya the invisibility talisman, " I still don't want her to see you, she may hurt you," he said, Maya nodded taking the invisibility talisman so that Shendu was now visible to his fiancée.

" HA Shendu! I wondered where you were off to at 3 in the morning! Normally I wouldn't suspect much but the jumping out the window was a bit odd and when I peered out I saw you wandering off with some trollop!" she yelled loudly, alarming many monks who ran to the scene though Kia did not seem to care. " You cannot escape me Shendu! We WILL get married! You WILL love me!!" she yelled manically. Shendu stared at his wreck of a fiancée. She was an absolute psychopath! The area went silent, Shendu watched as Kia's angry facial expression changed to a dark smirk, " So where did that whore go Shendu? I know she is here with you? Funny that, how you just appeared out of mid air isn't it?" Kia said evilly. Shendu was about to speak but Kia got their first saying, " I tell you what I'll make you a deal, if that bitch comes out of her hiding spot then I'll keep your precious stash of pictures safe, if not then say goodbye to your drawings as the fly off the top of this mountain peak," Shendu stared at the huge pile of sketches in Kia's right hand. All the pictures of Dii Xweng and Mother were in there. Shendu stopped himself from crying, it's in the past, I cannot dwell on the past no matter how much people once meant to me, these people are dead, gone, move on Shendu, he told himself. Just as Shendu was away to tell Kia to discard the photos Maya walked out from under her shield of invisibility. " You got what you wanted now give Shendu back his artwork," Maya yelled angrily, it was the first time Shendu had ever seen her mad.

Kia did not respond to Maya's comment, instead she launched towards her with her claws outstretched, ready to dig into Maya's skin. Luckily before she could do so Shendu stepped in the way, allowing the sharp claws to dig into his skin instead. Shendu gulped then shivered, his body was cold, the world around him became blurry and the only noise he could hear was the slow trickling of blood on his chest and stomach. Just as everything was turning black an object was thrust into his palm, an item that made the world regain its colour, the item was no other than the horse talisman.

He looked around, Maya was smiling at him, she had the pig talisman in her hand and had just fired two large holes into Kia's body, " Your crazy heat beam eyes idea is very helpful," Maya said smiling. Shendu laughed, " I did say that, you never know when you may need heat beam eyes," he replied and together they began to fight Kia, Shendu used his firepowers whilst Maya used the talismans. In her last attempt of winning, Kia ran over to Maya and snatched a talisman, " I don't know what you have done to these rocks but if they give you powers then I want them too!" she yelled, unfortunately for Kia she had picked up the dog talisman which was empty. Kia squeezed the talisman, bit it, stomped on it but the power did not work, out of anger and frustration she screamed and sent the empty talisman hurling off the mountainside. She glared at both Maya and Shendu then with a pink puff of smoke she disappeared.

" I'm very sorry Shendu, I was clumsy, I did not mean for her to get the dog talisman," Maya said apologetically. Shendu smiled, " Maya, I do not mind, you are safe and that is all that matters to me," Shendu replied kindly. There was a brief silence until Maya broke it by asking Shendu a question that he had been asking himself for the last few weeks, " Shendu… do you love me?" she said suddenly. There was another silence, Shendu tried to concentrate, he wasn't suppose to feel love for anyone but he wanted to so badly. His thoughts were broken by the voice of Maya, " Shendu, I am so sorry…I…I don't know why I said that please forgive me!" she said, panicking. Shendu looked her right in the eyes and spoke, " Maya, I love you," he said softly and then they kissed.

Awww, kiss, love, cute - xxx


	12. The 3 Ds

Yeh… em once again Hi, I really can't be bothered continuing this but I guess everytime I look at my reviews it kinda makes me wanna :P

So hope you liked chapter 11, here's 12!

Shendu realised that his family would not appreciate his love for a mortal. Together him and Maya decided that the only thing for them to do was leave. Before they did so, Maya returned to her parents and left them a note of everything that had happened to her and how she would always love them. Shendu also returned to his home, he "borrowed" some gold and packed it in a bag, along with most of his sketches that he had gotten back, though many of them had splatters of either his, Kia's or Maya's blood. After that they ran, escaped from everyone they had ever known and went to begin a new life together.

_5 years later ………… _

Shendu and Maya had purchased a beautiful mansion on the outskirts of China, it was an isolate area but with the help of the eleven talismans they had everything they needed to live. Before eventually settling down, Maya and Shendu journeyed China, finding many interesting secrets and artefacts, along the way they were also wed, (though the male who wedded them did not know that Shendu was a demon sorcerer).

It was a perfect morning, the sun was shining, the birds were tweeting and the scent of sweet flower's drifted through the air, overall it would be a wonderful scene had the screams of Maya not interrupted it.

" Come on! It's okay I'm here, just another push!" Shendu said encouragingly as his wife squeezed his hand. After several more pants and yells and of what felt like hours of pain to Maya, eventually a new being was brought into the world.

The baby was not an ordinary one, it had bright, green scales, miniature horns on its head and one sharp, fang. Normally people would say the creature was scary but the baby's eyes could melt butter. The eyes were an exact copy of his mothers only his were far larger and much cuter. They called him Drago.

Maya and Shendu raised Drago well and taught him many valuable things throughout life, time seemed to go so fast, especially for Maya. Unlike Shendu and Drago, Maya was not immortal, as demons could live for years, unless they were fatally injured. It was only during her middle age that she fell ill and Shendu realised the harsh reality of it all, Maya would die and he would not.

Both Shendu and Drago sat by Maya's bed, Drago was still young, only the age of a 4 year old human, he did not understand what was going on, unlike Shendu who realised the bed that his wife lay on was likely to be her death bed. Shendu felt so much sorrow in his heart, the heart he had thought he had lost years ago. Until suddenly he had an idea, why had he not thought of it earlier? They had lost the twelfth talisman, the talisman that was supposed to grant immortality. All he needed to do was go back to where it was dropped and search for it, he would then make another immortality spell and teleportation spell, yes that's what he would do. His thoughts were interrupted by the croaking of Maya's voice, her face was full of sadness, Drago had left the room and now she could say what she had been wanting to say, " Shendu, I…I won't make this, promise me…promise…you'll look after our boy…our treasure," she pleaded. Shendu smiled,

" You will not die," he replied and then explained his plan to her, Shendu was so intend on going through with the plan that even if Maya had wanted to object she would not have been able to.

Shendu left and after a few minutes, (thanks to the help of the rabbit talisman) reached the location he wished, the mountain where the monks lived. He began to slowly wander around the mountain, desperately looking for the dog talisman, as if some miracle he eventually found the small item. " Eventually, I knew things would have to go right in my life sometime," Shendu said, thinking of his wife, who would now be healthy and of his magnificent son. A polite cough was heard, making Shendu swing his head around to look at who had made the noise, behind him stood no other than Tso Lan, the moon demon. " It has been a while," Tso Lan said calmly. Shendu began to stutter a reply but Tso Lan raised his hand, gesturing for Shendu to be quiet. " I sensed you had returned, I have came to tell you that our Father was injured in battle…it is unlikely he will make it, after disappearing off with a mortal the least you could do is say your farewell," Tso Lan continued. There was a silence, Shendu wondered how Tso Lan knew that he had ran off with a mortal, had Kia told them? His thoughts quickly changed to that of his Father's condition, he was not sure he could face his Father. Surely it would be wrong to not go and say goodbye, but his wife was also dying, whom did he love more? What was he to choose?

" Shall you be coming back to the palace with me?" Tso Lan asked. Shendu hesitated, what was he to say? After a few minutes silence he eventually managed to say, " Yes… but please I shall meet you there, there is something important that I must do first." Shendu relied. There was another silence, Shendu half expected Tso Lan to attack him for not instantly agreeing to seeing his Father but Tso Lan merely nodded and silently hovered back to the Palace.

Once again Shendu was alone. "He has saved my life twice, yet I cannot and will not do what he asked me to, unlike Tso Lan I cannot remain calm through everything and I cannot bare to face my family, I have moved on, they are in the past. I… I must help my new family." Shendu said aloud and then grabbing the talisman, he sped off to collect the two spells.

After collecting the necessary spells Shendu teleported the powers into the talisman. After doing so he sped off home. Shendu rushed excitedly towards the bedroom. The room was dark but he could make out the silhouette of three figures, one of the figures was lying on the bed, whilst the others sat beside her, the smallest silhouette was sitting on one of the figure's lap. Shendu curiously used his firepower to light the room.

" Long time no see Shendu, you're little dragon boy is cute…" Kia said as she stroked Drago's head, the little demon seemed unaware of the situation and obediently sat on her lap. " Get your hands off my boy!" Shendu yelled aggressively, Kia ignored him and continued what she had been saying, " Sorry about the mortal, she didn't quite make it,"

Shendu's eyes widened as he stared at the motionless figure of his now dead wife.

Aww Maya is dead! How could the author do such a thing just as everything was getting so nice and happy? Oh wait a minute the author? That's me… damn:P


	13. No More Mr Nice Shendu!

Sorry for the delay, I have been on my summer hols and during that time I couldn't be bothered with writing another chapter. Anyway, I'm back now, here's chapter 13:D

Anger burst through him, the same sort of anger he had felt when Dii Xweng died. The only thing that stopped Shendu from ripping Kia apart was the fact that his son was in the room, " Get your hands off my boy," Shendu repeated through gritted teeth. Kia merely laughed at the statement and picked young Drago up, calmly she walked towards Shendu, there was a silence in which Kia looked Shendu up and down. After staring at him, she seemed to make up her mind and instead of giving him his son back she walked to the entrance of the house.

Shendu took one last look at the corpse of his wife, a tear slid down his cheek and he whispered the words, " I love you." After doing so he turned his back on Maya and ran after Kia and Drago.

Kia had taken Drago into the garden and as soon as Shendu walked out of the front door she began to laugh like a maniac. " You took your time!" she shrieked. Shendu grunted at her comment, he loathed her, all he wanted was his little boy back, then together they could give his wife and Drago's mother the funeral she deserved. Unfortunately that did not seem to be what Kia D'Amor had in mind.

" I wouldn't have had to do this Shendu! This never would have happened if YOU had just stayed with me! We could, we WOULD have been happy! But… you had to ruin that didn't you? Ha, now I guess I'll have to ruin you!" Kia yelled at him hysterically, tears streaming down her face. She looked away from him and before Shendu managed to run over to her she had opened a portal.

" Say goodbye to your little dragon Shendu!" she laughed evilly. Shendu was literally centimetres away form grabbing Drago but before he could reach him Kia threw the young dragon into the portal.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!" Shendu yelled as Drago's body disappeared into the fire coloured portal. With no more Drago to protect Shendu let his anger unleash, the last thing that was heard from Kia was her screaming in pain. But Shendu did not stop there, he lost control of his body, anger had taken over him and Shendu let his rage out on everyone and everything on Earth. Everyone he cared for was gone, he just didn't care any more. No more Mr nice Shendu! That day a new Shendu was born, one that history would never forget.

What do you think? this was the penultimate chapter. THE LAST CHAPTER NEXT!

(Sorry for the short chapter btw, still…)

Please review! Xxx -


	14. The Finale

Alas we come to the final chapter, I must say it has took me a while to write these 14 chapters and there were times when I gave up… but I em… ungave up :P and I eventually got to the end of the story. Thankyou to my faithful readers and reviewers, if it weren't for you I probably wouldn't have made it past chapter 2. I hope you enjoyed reading my fanfiction. Enjoy the finale!

It was so silent, time seemed to have frozen as Shendu watched umpteen rocks drift by. He was trapped, once again. In a way Shendu had never truly been free, his mind always forced him to recall the past, it was never the happy, positive memories, instead he saw only the dark, depressing, negative ones.

He did not know how long he had been imprisoned in the netherworld, time no longer mattered to him. If there was one thing that was bothering him more than anything right now it was guilt.

Shendu had spent the last, (who knows how long!) reminiscing his entire life. From his early years where he and Dii Xweng had been inseparable to the day where he completely lost control, the day where yang finally corrupted him.

Shendu could still feel the yang inside his body, it eat away his insides with each passing day, the more Shendu dwelled on the horrific things he had done the more the yang rotted his very soul.

Shendu noticed an orange light from the corner of his eye, he silently turned his head and remembered he was not alone in the dimension, about 10 metres away was his only son, Drago. Drago's back was facing Shendu, though Shendu could see that the dragon was trying to suppress his boredom by lighting, extinguishing and then relighting a flame from his scaly hand. Seeing his son, made the guilt inside him resurface again.

Ever since Drago returned from that future portal all the two dragons had done was argued. They had not discussed the past, in-fact they had not discussed anything. " Promise you'll look after our boy, our treasure," Shendu could hear Maya's voice echoing in his head. The guilt overwhelmed him, he had broken his promise.

Was there still time to mend the damage? Shendu had no other option but to try.

If there was one thing Drago hated more than being stuck in an isolate prison with his Father, then it was the awkward silence that aroused between them. When they were first trapped in the hellhole they both argued and fought with each other until eventually they just gave up and decided not to go near one another. Drago felt so alone, he had so many unanswered questions that were dying to come out and he knew who would be able to answer them, the person who had the knowledge of answering his questions sat only a few metres away from him. The truth was Drago was scared, though he didn't want to admit it, he knew it was the truth. The last thing he wanted to do was have yet another pointless fight with his Dad, he wanted to know more about himself, more about his family, he felt so stupid, as if he knew absolutely nothing.

Drago could not remember his mother, he didn't even know her name, or even what she was, for all he knew she could be a giraffe or some other obscure mammal. The oldest memory Drago had was being hurled into an orange world, he was spinning and eventually after what felt like hours everything stood still and the orange faded. That is when Drago reached the world he had lived in for years, a high tech world that he brought himself up in. That world, as he overheard the Chans saying was…the future?

It was all very confusing for Drago, he just wished he understood, he wished that someone would just appear and love him, tell him that everything would be okay.

As if some miracle, Drago heard a familiar voice from behind him, " Everything will be okay." Shocked Drago turned around and saw his Father, there was something different about him, his father's anger had dispersed and was replaced with a kind, gentle smile.

" I have been foolish, a complete imbecile, I should have realised how many questions you have, please, don't be afraid to ask me anything, you deserve to know the truth." Shendu paused and then gave a deep sigh, " I love you son and so did your mother, I wish we could have been a proper family…still, I guess these things just happen, no matter what, from now on, know that I am here," he continued.

Shendu told Drago everything, he told him his whole life story whilst Drago sat listening intently to every word. Eventually they story ended, Shendu finished with the thought that had been eating away at him only several minutes ago, the guilt.

For the first time in his life, Drago gazed properly into those crimson red eyes that contained no pupils. Mortals thought the eyes were evil and feared them but Drago admired them, no, Drago didn't admire the eyes he admired his Dad.

" Don't feel guilty Dad, I…I love you too, so did Mum, everything will be okay remember? You know why?" Drago said comfortingly, placing a hand on his father's shoulder. Shendu looked at his son and asked, " no, why?" Drago smiled, " Because we have each other." He replied. Tears filled both of the dragon's eyes, not tears of sorrow, tears of happiness as they realised that they were no longer alone. Under the fire coloured sky the two dragons embraced in a fatherly/son hug and all the loneliness, all the darkness and anger left their bodies.

Eventually Shendu knew his life would be worth living, he knew that one day they would get out of the netherworld, then he and son could live happily together, a family at last. Of course, he would never forget the ones he loved but it was time to put the past behind him, the future lay ahead, a future he need not face alone, a future with his son.

_The End_

Well there you go, that's all folks! Please review so that I know all my hard work was not in vain :P I hope you enjoyed reading this story because even though it was extremely depressing at times I actually enjoyed writing it,(yeh I'm weird get over it!)

Once again thankyou everyone! Bye for now! xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
